Red for Yixing
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "An apple a day, keeps the doctor away" "lalu?" "You are apple of my eyes, xing." "Aku tau dia manis, bukan berarti kau bisa memakannya!" KrisLay. Fanxing. EXO.


**Apple of my eyes**

**KRISLAY/FANXING**

**.**

"hh…" gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari bibirnya, matanya bergerak gerak—sedikit gelisah, mencoba mengabaikan suara berisik dari luar.

Lima menit bertahan, matanya terbuka dengan malas dan bibir ditekuk kebawah, gumamannya semakin panjang. Dia berdiri, mengambil jaket tipis disebelah tempat tidurnya—sedikit bingung, saat tempat tidur disebelahnya kosong—kemana dia? Beruntung atau tidaknya, kamar Yixing berhadapan dengan mulut dapur, dan dengan wajah masih khas bangun tidur, dia menghampiri orang yang mengusik tidurnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Wu" ucapnya lirih, sambil menuangkan air untuknya sendiri.

"A-ahn..Yixing" sosok tinggi yang tadinya masih membelakangi Yixing itu berbalik, "sudah bangun?"

Yixing mengangguk, dengan gelas yang masih menempel dibibirnya, "kau berisik sih."

Gelak tawa Kris memenuhi dapur, "maaf"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Ini masih sangat pagi. Tak biasanya."

Yixing meletakkan gelasnya dan menghampiri Kris. "Ini" Kris mengangkat tangan kirinya kearah wajah Yixing, buah merah yang bulat dan baru terkupas setengah.

"Hanya mengupas apel saja sampai seberisik ini?"

Kris kembali tertawa pelan, "kau tahu aku, xing" "kemarikan" walau berkata begitu—Yixing tetap mengambil paksa apelnya dari tangan Kris tanpa jawaban sang pemilik. Tangannya telaten mengupas keseluruhan buah itu.

"Ini."

"thanks" Yixing bergumam sebagai balasan, dia mencari dimana member lain menyimpan panci saat mencuci tadi malam.

"kenapa tiba tiba ingin makan apel?"

Kris yang hanya duduk di kabinet dapur menatap yixing, "Aku baru check-up dengan Jongin kemarin."

"Lalu?"

"mereka berkata, an apple a day, keeps the doctor away~"

"jadi kau menerapkannya sekarang?" Yixing berkata malas—lalu wajahnya berubah saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia kembali menatap Kris, sambil mengisi air ke panci ditangannya.

"kenapa tidak? Aku tidak mau sering sering bertemu dengan dokter dokter itu."

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu malas, lalu menyalakan kompor.

"Tapi—" ucapan Yixing terpotong, begitu dia merasakan lengan Kris diantara pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"—but you are the apple of my eyes, xing." Kris menundukkan badannya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Yixing, berbisik halus dan mencium pelipis kanan sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Mungkin semburat merah akan menjalar ke pipi Yixing, tapi sebelum itu otaknya sudah mengingat kembali hal hal yang dulu, "Dulu leci, kenapa sekarang apel?"

Kris mengernyitkan dahi, lalu pura-pura berfikir. "kenapa ya?"

"1001 rayuan maut keluarga Wu?" ucap yixing—membantu.

"tidak, tentu tidak, manis. Bukan itu."

"lalu?"

"mungil, manis, putih, lembut."

"Leci?"

Kris mengangguk antusias, "kau sangat cocok dengan buah bewarna merah."

"hah?"

"apel itu terkadang manis, dan terkadang asam. Seperti mood-mu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"mungkin terlihat lebih keras daripada Leci, tapi tetap saja rapuh. Benar-benar sepertimu kan?"

"aku tidak serapuh itu."

"—and a kiss a day from you, keeps my worry away."

"wh—" Yixing hanya menoleh untuk melihat wajah bodoh Kris saat mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah wajah serius Kris yang begitu dekat, dan entah kenapa terlihat lebih…tampan?

"K-kris.." tangan Yixing sudah menahan kedua bahu Kris, tapi tentu saja tenaganya berbeda. Karena wajah Kris semakin dekat tanpa bisa dibatasi apapun.

"Ya, xing?" Kris tidak memberikan waktu pada yixing untuk membalas ucapannya, dia sudah lebih dulu menutup mulut lawan bicaranya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Bohong.

Bohong jika Yixing bilang dia tidak suka bagaimana Kris menciumnya tiba tiba.

Bohong jika Yixing bilang semua yang dikatakan Kris itu salah.

Dia menikmatinya. Menikmati bibirnya yang dimainkan dengan lembut oleh Kris. Padahal, jika ingin melawan, inilah saatnya. Tapi dia juga tau apa yang dipikirkan hatinya, dia juga menginginkannya.

Yixing baru akan membalas ciuman Kris, kalau suara Jongdae tidak menghalaunya.

"ASTAGA! Pancinya gosong!" Yixing gelagapan berbalik dan mematikan kompor. Semua airnya yang direbusnya sudah menguap.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol dan Luhan menyusul dengan tampang khawatir.

"Biasa, terlena dengan adegan romantis dan melupakan sesuatu diatas kompor." Jawab Jongdae dengan wajah datar. Dia menguap dan keluar dari dapur—disusul Chanyeol.

"kalian berbuat apa sih?" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu masuk dapur, dan melipat kedua tangannya. Seolah menghakimi keduanya.

"dia—" Yixing baru mau menunjuk Kris, "Menciummu seenaknya lagi?" kali ini pandangannya kearah Kris yang hanya melihat kearah lain.

"he is mine, and I can do anything, right?" Luhan menggerutu kecil,

"tentu saja. Tapi tidak dengan perbuatan asusila yang hampir membakar tempat ini. Sudah yang keberapa kali?" Kris menoleh dengan tampang menyebalkan kearah Luhan,

"aku hanya membuat pancinya gosong, Luhan."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa ada yang lupa, siapa yang berbuat hal yang tidak tidak sampai membakar kabinet dapur?"

"Hal yang tidak tidak?" Yixing ikut menoleh kearah Kris.

"Kau tau, sayang?" Kris menaikkan alisnya, "seminggu yang lalu, kenapa kita membeli kabinet baru?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sahabatmu yang satu itu sibuk berciuman tanpa tahu mereka sudah menumpahkan minyak."

"Dengan siapa?" Entah Kris yang terlalu sulit dan berbelit, atau mungkin yixing yang memang terlalu sering loading terlambat, tapi itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"apa kau punya pacar, Luhan?"

"Sehun?" bukan, bukan luhan yang menjawab tapi Yixing.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil, mencubit ujung hidung Yixing dan melewati Luhan untuk keluar dari dapur. "Dia manis sekali."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa memakannya, dasar serigala."

"Well, sudah kulakukan."

"KRIS!"

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
